Undoing
by skinnieminnie
Summary: Their love is real. Because if it wasn't they wouldn't stand hurting each other.


**Author's Note:** Ok so i watched Pretty Baby (1978;where Brooke Shields plays a 12 yr old prostitute) And i got inspired 2 write this little ficcy. **WARNING** in this fic Dawn is REAL young, so if that grosses u out don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTVS cuz if i did Spike would have never worn a shirt. And would have spent half the time making out with Dawn.

* * *

She had been no more than a child when he stole her innocence. He hadn't wanted to do that. She was just a little girl. And William shan't play with pretty little things. It was wrong and he knew it. He knew it. He wasn't that bloody stupid! But she'd been so hot and tight. So fucking tight. And she loved _him _and trusted _him. _Gave him her heart on a silver platter she did. Would've died for him that one. And what did he do in return? He fucked her sweet little quim. Hard and fast. No pause to let her adjust. Just thrust his throbbing cock inside her. And she screamed. She screamed his name. Even when he was hurting her, she called out for him. Little girl playing with the devil.

_He lost himself inside her that night and every night after that. _

Even when he tried to stop. When he stopped playing. She went back for more. "_Please" _she would beg. "_Fuck me?" _she would ask. Grown up words coming from a child. 'Cos that's all she was. And he could never say no. Never to her. Loved her too much to say no. But she liked it. Would take it anywhere he could give it to her. In her pretty pink room with no one but the teddy's watching. In a dark dirty street against a wall. Back burning with scratches from the bricks. In his crypt on that old bed that smelled of ashes. Or in the cramped space of Spike's DeSoto when he'd pick her up after school. It made no difference how or when he was inside her. As long as it was him. Only him. Always. She was selfish like that. Wouldn't even think of kissing another boy when Buffy said she should have a boyfriend.

"I've got my baby a present" Spike grinned a Cheshire's cat grin. As he hid the box behind his back walking to where Dawn laid on the bed. She was undressed watching TV. like she always did when she came over. Sweet had probably just woken up.

"Really? what is it?" She asked curiosity dancing in her eyes as she stood from the bed to stand in front of Spike.

He stood looking at her for a moment. Gold flashing in his eyes, until he finally gave her the neatly wrapped box. Dawn quickly worked her fingers through the pink bow that held the top together. Eyes widened in horror as she saw the contents that were inside.

"Why did you buy me a doll?" Dawn somberly asked.

"Every child should have a doll" Spike shrugged.

"I'm a _child_ to you?" Dawn said clearly terrified at the notion.

"You're 12 kitten, what makes you think you're _not_ a child?" Spike drawled.

"Should I start calling you _daddy_ Spike then?" Dawn spit at him.

"You're still a girl, just thought you would like it 's all".

"I hate you".

"Don't be cross pet" Spike said trying to caress her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Dawn shouted slapping his hand away.

"Remember I stopped being a girl the moment _you_ decided to put your cock inside me" Dawn accused.

"Shut the hell up" Spike warned.

"Or what? You're gonna take me home and tell Buffy how I have such a dirty mouth?" Dawn taunted.

"Should have never let you touch me, you're beneath me" Dawn said jutting out her chin.

"You bitch!" Spike yelled as he slapped her across the face. It all happened so fast. So fast. Like little ants scurrying around. He'd hit her. He'd hit his baby girl. His sweet. He was cradling her in his arms in an instant.

"You hit me" she sobbed. Gripping his black shirt with her tiny fingers till her knuckles turned white.

"Why?" she asked. Tears falling like rivulets down her porcelain face.

"Baby I'm so sorry" Spike pleaded.

"I-I- I'm sorry" he begged

"I won't ever fucking do that again yeah?" he asked beseeching some sort of forgiveness from her.

"My sweet deserves better" Spike murmured in her ear trying to get her to stop crying.

"Spike?" Dawn finally sniffles.

"Yeah love?"

"Fuck me" And now it's not a question. She's demanding it. And she asks in that little girl voice of hers. All breathy. Like a kitten.

"Anything for my pretty baby" Spike said nuzzling her neck as he carried her to his bed. Undressing Spike laid on the bed flat on his back. Dawn followed crawling on top of him. She grabbed his dick and slowly slid him inside her. She began riding him, head thrown back, long brown hair tickling his legs. Looking like the woman that she wasn't.

He could never say no. Not when she was like this. All innocent and forgiving. How did she do that? Have his throbbing cock inside her and manage to look at him with childish eyes full of innocence and dependence. He would never say no 'cos he loved her too fucking much. It hurt. And he would never hurt his bit like that. Ever.


End file.
